


under wraps

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anonymity, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared is a nobleman who has a night-time encounter with a thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under wraps

Like every other noble in the kingdom, Jared had heard stories about the Red Hand.

They all had the same basis - namely that the Red Hand was a thief and a conman who stole from the treasuries of the aristocracy rather than picking the pockets of peasants on the street - but in the absence of any further facts, people's imaginations were given free reign.

The Red Hand became a pirate, a priest, a woman, a dragon. His mother was a queen, his father was a warlock, his whole family had been killed by werewolves in the eastern woods. The rumors were repeated again and again, passed about in scandalized whispers at dinner parties and dances, and Jared listened with awe as they grew more and more fantastical.

Although the Red Hand had been active for weeks, Jared's family had yet to be targeted. He'd heard enough tales from his friends of waking up to find their gold missing or their jewels stolen, but much to Jared's quiet disappointment, the Padaleckis had never had their brush with the city's criminal mastermind.

Therefore, when he woke up in the dead of night to the thump of someone landing on his balcony, he couldn't help but be a little excited.

The moon was bright outside, hanging low in the sky beyond Jared's window, and he propped himself up in bed when he saw the slump of a silhouette outside.

It didn't move for a long moment, long enough for Jared's excitement to sour to guilt. Perhaps it wasn't the Red Hand at all, he told himself. Perhaps one of the servants had been cleaning the windows upstairs and had suffered a horrible fall.

Concerned, he hurried out of bed, not bothering to pull on a robe over his nightshirt and breeches, but froze in place when the figure outside his windows stirred.

It was impossible to make out the figure's face through the gauze of the curtains. From the way the person pulled themselves to their feet, it was clear they weren't badly injured from the fall and so Jared stayed still as a statue while he watched the figure move around outside. 

The silhouette was definitely male, he decided. Jared may not have had that much experience with women but he figured he knew enough to recognize when one was sneaking around outside his window. The guy crept to the edge of the balcony, footsteps light on the stone as he looked up and down at something, presumably working out an exit strategy, but Jared gulped when he saw the outline of a sword at his hip.

According to the rumors, the Red Hand never killed anyone. However, there was always a first time for everything.

Jared's heart pounded as he glanced around the room for a weapon. His fear at being slaughtered by a masked criminal was balanced out by the prospect of the glory he would receive if he were to apprehend the masked criminal in question, and he inched over to retrieve a heavy metal poker as the man on the balcony turned back towards Jared's window.

He kept all the windows locked at night, more out of habit than precaution. With the summer long past, there was no need to keep them wedged open to let in a breeze and until tonight, Jared had thought his balcony was too high up for thieves to reach.

His confidence in his security diminished further when the man picked the lock on the window with ease.

Clutching the poker tighter, Jared backed into the shadows by his bed as he watched the man slip in through the window. He was graceful and silent, moving little more than the curtains as he eased his way inside, and Jared peeked around the bedpost in an effort to get a better look at him.

If the sword and the stealth hadn't given him away, it would've been clear just from looking at him that he was the Red Hand. He was dressed in black from head to foot with well-fitted clothes which only narrowed his silhouette down further. His footsteps were light on the floor, so unlike the thud of Jared's own boots or the hushed thump of his servants' shoes, and when the moonlight fell across him, Jared's heartbeat picked up at the sight of the infamous mask hiding his face.

His friends were never going to believe this.

"Come on out, Padalecki."

Red Hand's voice cut through the silence of the bedroom. 

Jared was really proud of himself for not passing out.

Pressing back up against his bedpost, he closed his eyes and prayed that Red Hand would assume he wasn't there. It was a big house -- there were lots of empty guest rooms.

"I know you're there," he said, quiet and confident. "There's water on the nightstand, your bed has been slept in, and the door is still locked." Jared squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of Red Hand drawing his sword. "How about you save us both some trouble and surrender now?"

Jared wasn't sure whether it was bravery, terror or some disturbing combination of the two that motivated him, but he found himself stepping out of the shadows before he could stop to think just what the hell he was doing. "Maybe I like trouble."

Red Hand just smiled. "Trust me, Padalecki, you have no idea how much trouble I can be."

His grip on his sword didn't waver as his eyes flickered down to the poker that Jared was still brandishing. "I wouldn't."

"Right," Jared said sarcastically. "Because you get to tell me what to do."

Red Hand smiled again. He was infuriatingly relaxed for someone who had just fallen onto Jared's balcony, broken into his bedroom, and was now threatening him with a sharp implement. "Call it a well-meaning suggestion."

"Or what?" Jared asked. "You'll kill me? Is that before or after you rob me?"

"I'm not going to kill you."

He almost sounded exasperated. Jared tried not to feel so relieved at the confirmation. "Oh." He swallowed. "But you're still going to rob me?"

Red Hand shrugged, the blade of his sword glinting in the moonlight. "What can I say, I have my niche." He tilted his head. "Now are you going to put down the poker?"

"Sure." Jared tightened his grip and managed a tight smile. "Just as soon as you put down the sword."

"Don't be stupid, Padalecki."

"What's the matter?" he asked, feeling his courage build with every passing moment. "Don't you like someone standing up to you for once? Scared you can't just lie your way out of this like a coward?"

Red Hand fixed him with a cool stare. "You'd be surprised how useful lying is as a skill. Fewer broken noses, I've found." He pursed his lips. "Last chance, boy. Put it down."

The condescending nickname provided the last boost of bravery Jared needed.

He swung hard, landing a heavy blow which Red Hand only just managed to turn into. The poker landed across his upper arm with a solid thwack but Red Hand was in motion before Jared could worry about whether or not he'd broken a bone. The blade shone as he brought it down and Jared kicked out in reflexive panic before breathing a sigh of relief when the sword clattered to the floor.

Red Hand was on him before Jared could make a break for the weapon. While it had been relatively easy to separate him from his sword, Jared was quickly disabused of the idea that it would be an equally easy fight. Red Hand gripped his wrist, ducking under the swing of the poker and twisting his arm sharply up behind his back until Jared couldn't hold on any longer. He threw an elbow back as the poker dropped to the floor but Red Hand evaded that too as he used his leverage on his arm to drive him forward into the bedpost.

Jared stumbled back with a grimace at the crack of his head against the wood. Distracted and disoriented by the pain, his follow-up punch was sloppy and Red Hand leaned quickly out of the way before using Jared's own momentum to ride him down to the floor.

The carpet scraped roughly against his chin but before Jared could open his mouth to yell for his parents, the servants, or anyone who'd listen, Red Hand moved in to pin him down.

"Ah, ah," he warned, tugging Jared's arms behind him. "Keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut for me."

"You're a criminal," Jared spat as Red Hand cinched his wrists together with one of the curtain ties. "You'll be jailed for this."

He heard Red Hand chuckle above him and felt the cheerful pat of his hand on his shoulder. "Not today, kid. Now get up."

It took both of them to get Jared to his feet. With his hands bound and Red Hand's sword only inches away, he figured it was in his best interests not to put up any more of a fight as Red Hand shoved him into a soft chair and fastened his bound wrists to the slats. He bound his ankles too, tying them each to a chair leg with more curtain ties, and stepped back to survey his handiwork.

The ropes didn't budge when Jared pulled against them and he scowled up at Red Hand. "You won't get away with this."

He gulped when Red Hand picked up his sword, twirling it once with ease, but he relaxed a fraction when he slid in back into place on his hip instead of using it to run him through.

"But I've gotten away with so much already." He rested his gloved hands on Jared's legs as he leaned in, lips curved in a wolfish grin. "What makes you think this time will be any different?"

Jared glared up at him, trying to ignore the heat of Red Hand's palms against his thighs. "You're not as smart as you think you are. You're just a man -- you'll slip up sooner or later." He smirked. "I hope I'm there when the guards discover all that stolen treasure in your home."

Standing up again, Red Hand chuckled as he paced around Jared's chair. "I guess the rumors left that part out then."

Jared frowned, turning his head in an effort to keep his eyes on Red Hand. "What part?" He raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you really are a dragon."

Red Hand's laugh was short, surprised and genuinely entertained. "I'm not a dragon," he said. "And I don't keep a secret hoard of trophies stashed under my floorboards. I give away everything I steal."

Jared blinked. He'd heard that rumor but like everyone else, he'd dismissed it -- what kind of thief would take so many insane risks only to give away his prizes? 

"You're serious? You just give it all away?"

Red Hand shrugged. "Well, technically I fence them first and then distribute the proceeds." He rested his hand on Jared's shoulder. "I don't know if you've been outside of your mansion much, _Lord_ , but there's a lot of hungry people in this city."

Jared craned his neck to look at him, ignoring the uneasy twist in his gut. He was well aware of the problems with the last harvest. "Is that supposed to make you less of a criminal?"

"Not at all." Red Hand strolled back around in front of him and leaned in again. "But I don't kill anyone or leave anyone destitute. As criminals go, I could be worse."

Jared looked at him in disbelief. "You just broke into my room, assaulted me and tied me to a chair!"

Red Hand grinned, his bared teeth glinting in the darkness. "Hey, I never said I couldn't be better."

Tugging against the ropes got him nowhere and Jared glowered up at his captor. "My father is the Earl of Caramago," he said, twisting his hands uselessly in the restraints. "I am a Lord. You can't just treat me like this and expect not to be punished."

Red Hand sounded infuriatingly amused. "Punished, huh?" The smooth timbre of his voice rolled down Jared's spine as he stepped in closer to straddle Jared's lap. "What did you have in mind?" He rested his weight on Jared's legs, knees astride his hips as he eyed him curiously. "The stocks? The rack? Or maybe a nice long public flogging to show everyone what happens to someone who crosses the nobility?"

Up that close, Jared could just make out the scarlet color of Red Hand's mask. It sat low on his face, covering everything from his hair to the tip of his nose, and Jared's fingers itched with the desire to pull it off and to get a good look at the man who'd cheated so many of the aristocracy.

Hopeful heat spread through him at the thought of being the one to bring him to justice and he looked up at Red Hand in defiance. "That's a decision for the courts."

"C'mon, my Lord," Red Hand pushed, moving in close enough that their chests almost touched on every breath in. "Use your imagination." His eyes glittered in the shadows. "What would you do if our positions were reversed right now? What if you had me tied up and at your mercy?"

Concerned that it was a trick, that if he showed any vindictiveness, it would be returned to him threefold, Jared lied, "I- I would treat you with the same courtesy I would show any captive."

Red Hand's grin told him his lie wasn't all that convincing.

"Of course you would," he said with an insincere nod. "I mean, I've stolen from almost every nobleman in this city. I've robbed them, embarrassed them, and eluded them every step of the way, but I'm sure you wouldn't even think of taking revenge, right?"

Jared tried to tell himself that it was just his own tiredness and Red Hand's physical proximity which made his voice go straight to Jared's dick.

"No," he said, fighting to keep his mind away from the thought of Red Hand in that chair instead of him. "I would hand you over to the proper authorities."

"Well, aren't you good?" Red Hand teased. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Jared couldn't keep his eyes from lingering on the full curve of his mouth. "I can guarantee the 'proper authorities' wouldn't be so noble."

He leaned in closer, resting his arms on Jared's shoulders like they were friends instead of captor and captive. "And what would you tell your buddies?" he asked. "You wouldn't want a story to give them?"

Jared dragged his eyes away from Red Hand's mouth to meet his gaze again. "Catching you would be a good story in itself."

"True." Red Hand smiled. "Although not as good as me sucking your dick."

Jared did a double-take. 

Red Hand moved in, lips almost brushing Jared's as he murmured, "Think about their faces if you told them that not only did you capture me but that you had the most infamous criminal in the city on his knees for you." He licked his lips again, slow and purposeful, and Jared's dick gave a guilty little twitch in his breeches. "You're telling me you wouldn't be tempted?"

Jared gulped. "I, uh- I might be tempted."

Something flickered through Red Hand's eyes at the admission and Jared bit back a groan when he ran a gloved hand down his chest.

"You know, if our positions were reversed, you could offer a deal," Red Hand said, lips curving in a half-smile as he toyed with the fastenings on Jared's nightshirt. "Say you'd put in a good word for me with the magistrates if I'd let you fuck my mouth." 

He caught his lower lip between his teeth and Jared almost whimpered at the thought of making that deal, of sliding his dick into the welcoming heat of Red Hand's far too pretty mouth. 

"It would be a fair trade." Red Hand's breath ghosted over the curve of Jared's ear and he closed his eyes, feeling himself harden in his pants as he pictured Red Hand's full lips stretched around the width of his dick. "I may be good at stealing but I'm even better at sucking cock."

His tongue darted out to lick at Jared's earlobe and a choked-off moan escaped Jared's lips at the thought of that same tongue flicking over the head of his dick. His cock was hard in his pants, straining against the confines of his breeches and trapped between the heat of their bodies, and Jared struggled to pull in a breath of cool air as he prayed that his nightshirt covered the extent of his arousal.

Red Hand's fingers brushed down his stomach to rest at the apex of his thighs but to Jared's frustration, he didn't lend any pressure to Jared's aching dick. He pulled against the ropes, wanting nothing more than to guide Red Hand down to his knees and test out just how truthful his boasts were, but the bonds held fast as Red Hand shifted on his lap.

"You must've had someone else give it a shot before," Red Hand said. "How old are you? Eighteen?"

"Twenty-one," Jared said breathlessly. Even with his brain fixed on the idea of his dick filling Red Hand's mouth, it was hard not to bristle at the implication that he looked younger than he was. It wasn't his fault he still had dimples.

"Twenty-one," Red Hand repeated. "You're not married, so I'm guessing your dick-sucking experience has been limited to some well-meaning girlfriends and a buddy who got drunk and wanted to experiment." He scraped his teeth over Jared's earlobe before sucking on it lightly. "Am I close?"

The fabric of his breeches rubbed against the sensitive length of Jared's dick as he wriggled in the chair and admitted, "Yes."

"I bet they tried, didn't they?" he said, pulling back far enough for Jared to see the glint in his eyes. "They were so eager but so inexperienced, and since you're a gentleman, you offered to move on to more mutually fulfilling activities."

Jared's cheeks heated at the description as he remembered the handful of half-hearted attempts he'd received in the past. It was embarrassing how accurate Red Hand's guesses were but he was saved from replying as Red Hand continued, "So you fucked them or you used your hands, but you still really, really want to know how good it feels to be dick-deep in someone's throat."

He ground up against him, his strong, lean body pressed up hotly against Jared's as Jared's dick tented the fabric between them.

"You wanna see me on my knees for you," he murmured, brushing his lips against the line of Jared's jaw. "You want me tied up like you are now, with my hands bound behind my back and my mouth just waiting to be filled up." 

He traced his fingers down over his shirt, scraping his nails over Jared's hardening nipples as he said, "I curse, I lie, I don't show you any respect." He flashed him a cocky smile. "You've got to admit, stuffing my mouth full of cock would be an improvement."

Biting his lip at the arousal that pounded through him, Jared gasped between breaths, "Can't argue with that."

Red Hand's smile widened. "I'd take all of it," he promised, lingering over each word. "Every last thick inch." 

Jared shivered at the rush of heat that went through him and he bucked up a little, trying to find something, anything, to rub the length of his dick against.

"And then I'd just sit there," Red Hand said, planting a wet, hot kiss to the corner of Jared's jaw. "Let you use me however you wanted. I'd be tied up and willing and so goddamn obedient while you fucked my mouth as fast and as hard as you pleased."

"Holy…" Jared breathed and Red Hand laughed.

"You think that sounds good?" he asked. "You should hear the sounds I'd make if I was choking on your dick."

Jared groaned, digging his nails into his palms in an effort to maintain some self-control but Red Hand didn't let up. 

"I'd be at your mercy," he said, voice low and full of silky promise. "Not just tied up or in your custody, but I wouldn't be able to speak without your permission. Hell, I wouldn't even be able to breathe until you let me." He nipped at his jaw, moving his hips down against Jared's in a teasing roll. "That would be a nice story to take back to your friends, huh? You had the aristocracy's most wanted thief gagging on your cock."

Staring up at the ceiling in a daze, Jared moaned at the hot press of Red Hand's mouth against his collarbone. "Please…"

Red Hand's kiss shifted to his neck. "Please what?"

Jared hesitated, clinging on to his last shreds of shame, but when Red Hand parted his lips to suck a kiss under his jaw, he couldn't hold out any longer. "Touch me." It was somewhere between a plea and an order and he followed it up with a desperate groan of "Please."

The smirk on Red Hand's lips was wicked but did nothing to dull Jared's arousal as he slid his hand up his thigh to rub against his dick. Jared bucked up sharply, gasping at the sudden twist of stimulation, but with Red Hand's weight on his lap and his limbs bound to the chair, he couldn't do anything but yield to his touches.

The fantasy blazed bright on his eyelids, a tantalizing image of Red Hand at his feet, knees splayed wide and perfect lips wrapped around Jared's dick. He rocked his hips up helplessly, picturing his cock sliding deep into Red Hand's throat rather than grinding against his palm, and he curled his toes against the carpet as he felt himself inch towards completion.

"Where would you come?"

Red Hand's voice cut through the haze of Jared's imagination and he looked up into his eyes with a frown. "Wh-"

"If you fucked my mouth," Red Hand clarified, stroking Jared's dick more firmly through the material of his breeches. "Would you come in my mouth? Would you make the most out of the trade and force me to swallow every last drop?" 

He pressed harder and Jared whimpered, unable to slow down the heat that coursed through him.

"Or there's always my face," Red Hand whispered against his jaw. "You could lead me down to the magistrates with your come all over my mask."

Jared came before he could make his choice. The image was all too easy to conjure up -- Red Hand looking up at him with flushed cheeks and spit-slick lips as come splattered over his mask -- and the thought of it, of his own come dripping from Red Hand's eyelashes, was more than enough to send his release sweeping through him.

He tipped his head back with a cry as he came hard under the steady pressure of Red Hand's palm. He spilled hot and thick into his breeches, arching up eagerly into the touch and gasping at the intensity of the pleasure that poured down his spine.

It was only when he felt the sticky wetness of come trickle down the length of his dick that the fantasy finally dissolved. Instead of having Red Hand bound and at his mercy, the situation was reversed and Jared's cheeks heated instantly when he realized that the city's most infamous criminal had just made him come in his breeches.

Going by the smirk on his lips, Red Hand was much less disturbed by this turn of events than Jared was.

"I don't-" Still out of breath, he licked his dry lips and looked up at Red Hand for some kind of answer. "What was that?"

The material of his breeches shifted when Red Hand climbed off his lap and Jared blushed furiously when he looked down to see the mess that had been made.

"Call it an experiment," Red Hand said, flashing him a pleased smile as he strolled over to retrieve something from across the room. When he returned, it was with one of Jared's handkerchiefs (clean, thankfully) rolled up in his hand. 

"If it helps," he said, pulling the handkerchief tight between Jared's lips and fastening it behind his head, "you passed."

Trying and failing to dislodge the gag, Jared shook his hair out of his eyes and glared up at him. "Untie me!"

His words were muffled by the fabric but Red Hand apparently heard enough to offer a response. "Sorry, your Lordship. I have thieving to do, remember? I can't have you delaying me much longer." He patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure someone will come by to release you at some point."

With that said, he headed for the door. Embarrassed at being left bound in his own bedroom with come soaking through his breeches, Jared fought against the ropes to no avail and yelled through the gag, "Scoundrel!"

Already at the door, Red Hand glanced back with a grin. "I prefer 'rogue'." He winked at him. "Have a good night, my Lord."

He disappeared out of the door before Jared could say anything more, and Jared slumped back into the chair with a sigh. Frustration and humiliation burbled up inside him but against his better judgment, he found himself lingering on the image of Red Hand kneeling between his legs with Jared's dick buried deep in his throat. 

Despite his recent orgasm, the thought sent blood rushing back down through his body and he clenched his fists in an effort to will his treacherous mind into submission. It had the opposite effect, judging by the way his mind then supplied suggestions of Red Hand sinking down onto his dick with a desperately needy moan, and Jared dropped his head in despair.

It was going to be a very long night.

****

+++

It was morning before Jared's manservant arrived to untie him.

As grateful as he was to be released, Jared was even more grateful that Jensen didn't ask any questions.


End file.
